Retour à la normal
by Shelke
Summary: Je refais la fin de final fantasy XIII à ma façon avec le couple lightxhope /!\Spoiler/!\


_J'ai décidée de refaire la fin de final fantasy XIII avec cette fois si un couple que j'adore Hope et Lightning. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi. ah oui les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! (malheureusement)_

_Réveille-toi !_

La voix de vanille résonnait dans ma tête, je me sentais léger. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis une fine poussière de Crystal s'évanouir autour de moi. Je me demandais ou j'étais lorsque j'aperçu Cocoon devant moi cristallisé et mes amis aussi. Les Cristaux de Snow, de Sazh et de Lightning étaient la à coté de moi. Je cherchais ceux de Vanille et de Fang sans grand succès, je compris alors que c'était des adieux…mon cœur se serra. Je regardais mon poignet…la marque avait disparue !L'ancienne population de Cocoon se rassemblait sur Gran Pulse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pu attendre que les autres se réveillent mais ca me parut incroyablement long, je m'assoupie un moment et une main se posant sur mon épaule me réveilla.

Mon père ! Alors ils ne lui avaient rien fait ! Je me jetais sur lui en une étreinte :

-«Tu est vivant !disais-je en pleurant à moitié.

-je savais qu'on se reverrait, tu es un héro maintenant mon fils !

-oui, nous avons sauvé Cocoon !

-Tes amis sont encore cristallisés, pourquoi es- tu le seul à être revenu ?

-Je l'ignore » répondis-je un peu triste.

Puis nous quittâmes l'endroit et rejoignîmes le reste des habitants de Cocoon. Serah et Un mini-Sazh étaient eux aussi encore cristallisé alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi seulement moi ?

Plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années ont passés. Les habitants de Cocoon ont repris leur vie sur Gran Pulse sans l'aide de fal'cie cette fois ci et tout le monde s'en porte très bien. Je leur rendais visite tout les jours après les cours au début puis après le travaille, car oui cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis mon « réveil ». Je suis à présent chasseur, mon passé de L'cie m'ayant aidé à combattre.

Cinq ans que j'attends leur retour, son retour…Ils me manquent tous beaucoup mais elle, elle me manque par-dessus tout. Lightning…Claire Farron, celle qui m'as le plus aidé et soutenu lors de notre aventure. Chaque jour je me remémore ce que nous avons vécu, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Et elle, elle hante mes pensées avec sont sourire si rare mais tellement beau.

Aujourd'hui aussi je vais leur rendre visite, alors que je devrais faire la fête mais je n'en ai pas le cœur. Leur Cristaux ont été protégés par un abri assez solide et Serah, ainsi que Dajh, sont à présent avec mes compagnons. Je me déplace entre eux et enlève la poussière qui a pu se placer sur leurs cristaux. Je me dirige vers Light…je suis maintenant plus grand qu'elle, malgré qu'il me manque encore un an pour être du même âge qu'elle…mon cœur se serre une nouvelle fois, comme chaque jour depuis que je me suis « réveillé ».Quand reviendront-ils ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à être revenu ? La reverais-je un jour ? Avant de mourir ?

_Joyeux anniversaire Hope !_

La voix de Vanille résonne dans ma tête : « Merci Vanille ». Je me mets alors à pleurer, je regarde Ligthning et mes pleures redoublent….

_CRIIIIICK !_

Un bruit assez strident attire mon attention vers la femme de mes rêves. J'ouvre de grands yeux et mon cœur bat plus fort que jamais ! Lightning, Claire se réveille ! Elle perd l'équilibre lorsque les cristaux ne la retiennent plus et je la rattrape. Elle lève la tête vers moi un regard remplis de questions :

« Hope ? demande-t-elle

-Oui, c'est moi, bon retour ! Je me remets à pleurer

-Combien de temps somme nous resté comme ca ?

- Environs cinq ans ! Ris-je

-Tu es devenue très grand et tes traits on changés.

-Oui, normal, j'ai 20 ans aujourd'hui ! (*)

-Bon anniversaire ! me dit-elle avec son magnifique sourire

-Merci ! » Répondis-je les larmes aux yeux et la serrant le plus fort possible contre moi sans m'en rendre compte.

« Serah ! » Je peux entendre Snow se jeter sur elle et la faire tournoyer. J'entends aussi Dajh appeler son père et je sens lightning se détacher doucement de mon étreinte.

Serah vient se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur et celle-ci s'excuse. Snow tire alors sa future femme des bras de sa belle sœur et commence à parler du mariage :

« Tu perds pas ton temps, toi, hein ?plaisantais-je

-Comme d'hab ! Il fonce dans le tas, tête baissée ! Enchaina Sazh

-Je te jure te le promets, je la rendrais heureuse ! dit il sans prendre attention à nos remarques

-Je te crois. Tous mes vœux. »Félicita Claire.

Sur ce Snow embrassa sa bien aimée (chose que je lui envie*) et enlaça sa belle sœur en remerciement sous le regard bienveillant de Serah. Je surveillais la scène du coin de l'œil lorsque je m'aperçu que light me regardait. Je lui souris mais elle détourne rapidement le regard, je ne pouvais voir son visage. Je sentis alors une tape sur le dos qui me fit avancer de quelques pas :

« Alors comme ca on a grandit, gamin ? Fanfaronna Snow

-M'appelle pas gamin, ok ? J'ai le même âge que toi et quelques centimètres de plus, blondinet ! Taquinais-je

-Mais c'est qu'il aurait pris de l'assurance le gamin ! Continua-t-il

-Oui, mais pas encore assez… »Répondis-je en regardant light

Snow suivit alors mon regard et je pu voir ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et sa bouche s'ouvrir en un ᶦOᶦ de surprise. « Et bin ! Tu pouvais pas choisir plus simple comme fille ? »Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. J'émis un soupir désespéré. Snow me lança son sourire au coin et son pouce en l'air :

« T'inquiète Tonton Snow est la pour t'aider !

-C'est bien ce qui me fais peur…

-Allez te décourage pas ! »

Sur ceux il m'ébouriffa les cheveux bien que je sois plus grand que lui et alla rejoindre les autres. Je me joignis à eux regardant light et la trouvant chaque secondes plus belle que la précédente… Je leur proposais alors à tous de venir dans mon appartement fêter leur réveil et par la même occasion, mon anniversaire.

(*) Oui, je sais 14+5=19 mais puisque c'est son anniversaire le jour même ba…20 ans !

(* 2)Il envi Snow de pourvoir embrasser celle qu'il aime, pas d'embrasser Serah! Je pense que vous l'avez deviné mais je précise quand même…


End file.
